Invincible
by daynaa
Summary: Another What if Anna didn't die story, because there will never be too many. AnnaGabriel Pairing, later.


A/N: I fell in LOVE with this movie, ohh gosh. Fell in love with it. And so now I shall write fanfiction. It was Jen that made me watch it, and I am sure glad she did! I did watch the movie at a point where I hadn't slept for like 29 hours so yeah, parts of it are a little... blurred in my head, but I remember most of it, and I might re-watch it by the time I even post this..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pairing: Van Helsing/Anna 333!

Side Note: I am pretending that we never saw them burn the body okay? Thanks. I like to pretend things, because this part made me cry. Oh, and it's in Gabriel's POV.

--&

"She's dead." Carl's voice echoed through my head. Anna Valerious was many things, this much I had deduced from the small length of time I had spent with her. She was beautiful, anyone could see that, but the depth of her beauty extended so deeply that even I was unsure of how deep it extended. She was brave, courageous, and obviously talented, she was invincible. I should know, for I was invincible as well. If you're invincible, you don't die, you can't.

"That's impossible." I counter him.

"Van Helsing…" He starts. I don't want to hear this. His reasoning, his logic. Anna, my Anna, she can't be dead. I couldn't have killed her. This wasn't right.

"No. This is all wrong." And that's when I sense it. Evil. All around me, the sense becoming so strong it was overbearing, making me want to shut my eyes, wish it away, but that, I would never do. If there were one talent of mine I would never give up, it would be that to sense evil. Spinning around, I see no one. Not a single being of any sort, but the evil is still there, it's still close by. If Anna is dead, then the only other presence that I am aware of in the room is Carl. His eyes are wide, but he has removed his sympathetic glance from me and instead it's focused behind me. I whip around, assuming that I will find a demonic creature, the evil, waiting for me, but instead what I see makes my heart flutter, brings tears to my eyes. "Anna," I whisper. And a tear nearly falls. Kneeling, I take her hand in mine. It's cool, not warm and inviting as it had been when I'd last touched it, when we'd last embraced, but I welcomed it nonetheless. She was alive.

"But… but she was dead! Van Helsing! What's going on?" Carl was utterly confused, and no doubt terrified.

"Carl who do you see in this room?" I demand. Feeling my sanity slipping quickly away as I feel Anna's pulse, steady as can be, yet her hand ice cold, as if she's been dead for ages now. I kissed those crimson lips merely hours beforehand, and they were soft, warm and supple, as was her hand when it had ever so slightly grazed mine…

"Van Helsing, you, Anna and I are the only three here." He rolled his eyes. "Now would you please explain to me what's going on?" I don't say a word, for I do not have an answer to provide him with, and outwardly expressing that would mean admitting whatever evil creature was lurking about at that very moment waiting to pounce, waiting to kill… it would have deceived me. I despise almost nothing more than being deceived. I quiet Carl with my hand as I continue to stealthily glance around the room. There is nothing, nothing at all… "Van Helsing…" Carl's voice comes out in a small squeak.

"What?" I bark back at him, my regularly thing patience tiring quickly at his insistent whining and Anna's possible death. Possible death, by me, I may add.

"What is happening to Anna?" He quivered. Realizing that I had spun around, in my confusion and anger to face him, I quickly spun around to see the body of Anna Valerious growing, convulsing.

"Anna," I whisper, although it could barley be classified as a whisper. The words barley left my mouth, as I did not posses an adequate amount of air in my lungs to make such a sound. As her body continued to writhe and grow, I stepped back, my body and mind filled with an emotion alien to me. Fear. Oh, the things love did to the mind.

"Van Helsing?" Came a familiar voice from behind me. I couldn't turn. My eyes were transfixed on the Princess in front of me. Confusing was clouding my judgement, fear clouding my mind. I was nearly paralysed to the spot, but I quickly regained my composure knowing that if I allowed confusion and fear to overtake me or to enter my mind at all on various occasions in my past, I would not be standing in Count Dracula's lair, I would not be here with Carl, and I may have never known Anna. Confusion and fear were not going to take her from me, nothing was.

"Anna?" Carl asked. From his voice, I could sense that he was nearly ready to pass out due to shock, or fear. Confusion maybe. I knew he was feeling similar emotions to I, and that simplistic thought was enough to jolt me out of my personal battle. I was the great Van Helsing, I was brave, and I was not to be beaten. Not ever, and certainly not now, not before I go the chance to tell Anna how I felt.

"Who is that?" The female voice questioned, her voice clouded with the confusion my very body was fending off.

"It's you." I told her plainly. I didn't have to turn around to identify the voice of Anna Valerious.

"Wh… how can… Van Helsing!" Carl stuttered. It was starting to make sense now. Disappointed in myself for not properly evaluating the situation before I had to question my sanity and immunity to certain emotions, I grabbed the woman in front of me and harshly pulled her to her feet.

"Van Helsing! Put her down now!" Carl scolded. I smirked. He still didn't get it, did he?

"Gabriel that is no way to treat a lady." The deep, strong accent of Anna Valerious spoke through the mouth of the body I had within my grasp.

"The Princess," I spoke with a certain level of iciness, "Does not yet know my first name." And with that, my stake was through the woman's body, leaving behind a beautiful corpse behind… for mere seconds. Then it began to writhe, seize and grow in size until an ugly man was all that was left. Driving another stake into his chest, the man turned to ash. Carl hit the floor. "And I thought you were going to make it." I shook my head with a click of my tongue as I swung Carl over my shoulder. As I straightened up, I saw a very confused, yet very beautiful Anna Valerious mere meters away.

"Back to your palace?" I suggested. "I shall need somewhere to clean my wounds, and of course, revive Carl."

"Sure." She answered monotonously. "Did we really just kill Dracula?"

"You, my Princess, are free."

--&

A/N: Oh man, I have NO idea how that was! Please give me some feedback to let me know, and I will continue? Romance story to come, that is if you guys want it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
